esta locura llamada amor
by djs from mars fan
Summary: Alguna vez te has preguntado qué es el amor? En lo personal yo si y debo asegurarte qué la mayoría también lo ha hecho, en fin te invito a que me acompañes a ver como nuestro gran amigo panda encuentra el amor y los obstáculos que tendrá que enfrentar en esta locura llamada amor...
1. chapter 1

Prólogo

Ahí estaba ella nuevamente, haciendo aquellos movimientos tan majestuosos y precisos era simplemente una diosa en el ámbito de la concentración, su mirada siempre firme y dura contra el enemigo, golpeaba aquellos muñecos de madera con tanta gracia y facilidad que hacía que parecieran que estuvieran hechos de algodón, a veces ni siquiera se como puedo estar frente a ella como un simple amigo cuando en realidad ella es mi mayor anhelo, si tan solo pudiera tener el valor para decirle lo que siento me encargaría de hacerla feliz día con día, sin embargo todos alguna vez hemos sufrido por esta locura llamada amor….


	2. La causa de mi locura

Así es, ahí se encontraba ella una hermosa felina rayada, conocida como tigresa para sus amigos pero maestra tigresa para la gente de fueras algo irónico no?, en fin no quisiera aburrirlos con mis tontas explicaciones queridos lectores así que pasemos a la Historia...

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en el palacio de jade, po cocinaba el desayuno alegremente, mientras esperaba a sus amigos llegar hablaba consigo mismo preguntando cosas al aire y contestandose el mismo a veces riendo por alguna broma así mismo, uno a uno de sus amigos fueron llegando a la cocina charlando sobre algún tema en particular, lo mismo de siempre:

Mono junto a mantis sobre su hombro charlando alegremente y riendo a la vez sin duda alguna ese par es único, víbora seguida de una sonrojada grulla, uno a uno comenzaron a tomar sus asientos en la pequeña mesa, Po comenzó a servir la sopa en diversos tazones y uno a uno fue pasándolo a sus amigos con su frase célebre: "sale sopa" hasta que llegó al lugar de tigresa...

Pero no se encontraba ahí, eso dejo a Po sumamente preocupado ya que tigresa jamás faltaba a el desayuno, es más ella era la primera en despertar y salir a saludar al maestro como todas las mañanas algo sumamente diferente a el...

Chicos, comentó Po un poco nervioso...

Qué sucede Po?, contestó víbora dulcemente...

HammmHammm, alguno de ustedes sabe donde esta tigresa?, pregunto Po preocupado

Todos lo miraron, un incomodo silencio se formó hasta que grulla hablo...

Dijo que no tenía hambre Po qué no te molestaras en siquiera servir su plato, comentó grulla despreocupado...

En serio? Pero porque te dijo eso grulla?, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día, ella debe tener su desayuno, dijo Po con una poca de molestia...

Los demás presentes solo lo veían con caras algo sorprendidas por la actitud tan repentina qué tuvo su amigo panda...

Por su parte Po apenas y prestaba atención a sus amigos...

Al menos te dijo donde hiba a estar?, cuestionó Po...

Dijo que estaría entrenando o meditando en el bosque, dijo nuevamente grulla...

Sin decir una sola palabra po salió de la cocina caminando un poco rápido, los demás solo observaban en silencio quizás Po había olvidado algo...

Seguía a paso veloz por el palacio hasta que logró llegar a la parte donde se encontraba el bosque, seguía a paso veloz quería correr sentía esa necesidad de hacerlo, echar a correr sin mirar atrás sin embargo se contuvo ya que podría haber miradas curiosas, finalmente llego a un pequeño lago que se encontraba en lo más profundo del bosque, al acercarse más a el logro ver a tigresa sentada en posición de loto, dio unos cuantos pasos más hasta que una voz lo hizo parar...

A que has venido Po, sucedió algo?, mencionó tigresa aun con los ojos cerrados...

Bueno, de hecho si sucedió algo continuo Po...

En serio?, debió ser algo urgente para venir tan deprisa por mi, mencionó tigresa preocupada a la vez que se levantaba...

Bueno algo así, dijo Po...

Como que algo así?, mencionó tigresa qué ya se disponía a correr...

Bueno lo que sucedió es que alguien no quiso desayunar, finalizó Po con una pequeña sonrisa...

Tigresa solo puso una cara inexpresiva hasta que captó el mensaje...

Bueno que tal si esa persona no tenía mucha hambre, le siguió el juego tigresa...

Porque?, pregunto Po...

Porque no tenía hambre po, mencionó tigresa un poco fastidiada...

Esa no es una respuesta tigresa, es solo una excusa, dijo Po tranquilo...

Es que... Tigresa se detuvo un momento hasta que recapacito bien las cosas...

Bueno y quien eres para que yo te de explicaciones?, amenazó tigresa...

No soy nadie importante, solo soy aquel que se preocupa por ti, Po estaba en sus adentros muy nervioso y sorprendido, no pensó bien la respuesta solo la había dicho y ya y ahora temía llevarse un buen golpe...

Pero para su suerte los dioses estaban de su lado, tigresa solo se quedó ahí muy sorprendida, jamás le habían dicho así en su Vida...

Perdoname Po no debí contestarte de esa manera, gracias por tus buenas intenciones creo que exagere un pocopoco, dijo tigresa a la vez que posaba su pata sobre el, ven vayamos a desayunar ya me dio un poco de hambre, finalizó tigresa a la vez que comentaba a caminar rumbo al palacio...

Po solo dejo escapar el aire acumulado en sus pulmones en un gran "uffff" la había sentido cerca, después solo esbozo una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar detrás de ella...

Sin duda alguna esa felina valía oro ya que es la causa de mi locura, pensó nuestro alegre panda...

Espero y les haiga gustado este primer capítulo se despide su amigo y escritor, Djs from Mars fan...


	3. Turrón de Azúcar

**Hey qué tal? Antes que nada quiero disculparme por el largo tiempo en el cual estuve ausente dentro de este sitio tanto como escritor a como lector, sin embargo quiero continuar y terminar con esta corta historia, además también he vuelto porque quiere poner mi grano de arena en el fandom ya que últimamente ha decaído demasiado y eso es algo triste, en fin debo decir que apoyare la idea del gran escritor Carpintero Imperial así que si ves esto querido amigo quiero que sepas que no están solos tu y little** **tigress, así que sin más preámbulos comencemos con la lectura...**

 **#kungfupandavive**

 **Turrón de azúcar**

Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna camino a la cocina mucho menos gestos o señas, simplemente caminaban ambos en silencio, sin embargo a pesar de todo este silencio no era desagradable, si no todo lo contrario tigresa hiba al frente mientras era seguida por po a unos metros de distancia, este último aun se encontraba melancólico, simplemente no había palabras que explicarán lo que hace unos momentos había pasado, quizá para la mayoría de las criaturas razonables fueran simples palabras, sonidos creados por un individuo para comunicar alguna idea o información, pero para el era mucho más para el significaban qué había logrado avanzar un poco más en su relación con ella, al menos no lo había golpeado pensó un poco divertido sin embargo el destino quería ponerlo a prueba una vez más...

Así siguieron hasta llegar a la cocina, al parecer nadie más estaba, seguro estarían entrenado o quizás realizando alguna actividad cotidiana típica de cada uno después de todo era día libre y no podrían desaprovechar la ocasión...

Tigresa tomo asiento mientras po volvía a encender el pequeño fogón y así calentar una vez más la olla de fideos, tomo un pequeño jarro de barro y lo lleno de agua y lo puso en el fuego...

Po tomo asiento frente a tigresa, la observo por unos minutos en absoluto silencio, no porque no quisiera decir palabra alguna, si no porque no había qué decir, el silencio era la mejor manera de comunicación en ese momento...

Debia admitirlo, el podría pasarse toda una vida entera observandola y aun así no terminaría de descubrir y encontrar un nuevo atractivo dentro de ella, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percató en que momento tigresa ya había servido los fideos y se encontraba un plato humeante frente a él...

No piensas comer?, algo raro en ti... Bromeó divertida la felina...

Po pasó rápidamente de un blanco total a un rojizo cuál tomate, ahora si le habían dado un golpe bajo, solo podía pensar en una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para pasar desapercibido delante de la felina...

Tigresa solo soltó una carcajada por las expresiones faciales y corporales de su regordete amigo, eso sorprendió demasiado a po, jamás la había escuchado y visto de esa manera tan liberar a tigresa en todos los años que llevaba de conocerla, a pesar que era extraño o rara la ocasión en que ella soltara una pequeña risa jamás la había escuchado carcajear, prácticamente la felina estaba sobandose ya el estómago de tanto reír...

Para el fue simplemente algo mágico, si antes amaba a dicha felina ahora la adoraba, simplemente no era posible no adorar a esa felina, tenía todas las cualidades que el buscaba en una hembra, por supuesto que todos los seres vivos así mismo tienen defectos pero que más daba!!! Eso era lo de menos, para el era simplemente perfecta...

Hammm todo bien?, pregunto desconcertada y preocupada la felina, ni si quiera has tocado tu plato, te sientes bien?...

Hu?, ham si si todo esta bien respondió un poco nervioso el panda, será mejor que comamos, dicho esto comenzó a ingerir los fideos, después sirvió en 2 pequeñas tazas el famoso y delicioso te de jazmín aunque para el gusto de po bastante amargo así que esto le recordó un pequeño detalle para así endulzar más dicho momento...

Espera, aun no tomes tu té deja que yo agregue algo especial, mencionó po apenas tigresa se dirigía a dar el primer sorbo a su taza...

Ham, agregar? Que piensas agregar po?, preguntó curiosa tigresa...

Espera y verás...espera y verás... Bromeó un poco Po...

Ya veo, conque esas tenemos he panda?!, planeas algo malvado siguió siguió el juego tigresa...

Pero que mente tan astuta la suya maestra tigresa, digna de una señora de sociedad sin duda alguna, dijo Po con una ligera sobre actuación...

La felina no pudo evitar reír un poco por la actitud de su amigo, definitivamente pasar el tiempo con el era muy diferente a todo lo demás, podía ser ella misma y quitarse la máscara qué siempre llevaba puesta debido al miedo de la opinión de la gente, pero que más daba con el panda, el la aceptaba tal y como era, y eso la hacia sentir muy bien consigo misma, era una extraña sensación y por muy rara o corta qué fuera la situación con el le gustaba...

Po saco de un cajón una pequeña bolsa, y de ella saco una especie de roca blanca, sin embargo no era cualquier tipo de roca, ya que de esta salían y caían pequeños pedazos y boronas las cuales brillaban con el reflejo del sol...

Tigresa estaba sorprendida jamás había visto algo similar en su vida...

Qué es esto Po?, sentía una gran curiosidad dentro de ella...

Pues el comerciante qué me vendió esto me dijo que los europeos le llaman azúcar, respondió Po a la vez que levantaba ligeramente los hombros...

O ya veo, así que esto es la "azúcar" menciono tigresa como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento...

Po corto dos pequeños pedazos y los agrego al té, ocasionando qué dicha bebida adquiriera un sabor agridulce muy placentero para el gusto de ambos...

Hammm tigresa, el comerciante qué me vendió esto también tiene una clase de golosina llamada "turrón de azúcar" así así que me preguntaba preguntaba si te gustaría ir a probar alguno más tarde?, pregunto nervioso Po.

Tigresa lo observó por unos segundos, acaso la estaba invitando a salir?, simplemente no lo podía creer ya que era la primera vez que alguien hacía o le decía este tipo de cosas...

Ella simplemente sonrió y acepto gustosa, la verdad es que igual ella estaba no sólo interesada si no también emocionada por saber que sería su primera cita oficial en toda su vida y simplemente no podia dejarla pasar de lado...

 **En fin, aquí esta el 2do? O 3er capítulo de este pequeño fanfic? En fin no recuerdo con exactitud pero ustedes entienden jaja una vez más me disculpo por el tiempo que tarde en actualizar pero en lo personal espero que no vuelva a pasar además quiero informar que nuevamente retomare la escritura y creación de fanfics, no sólo de kfp si no también de otras series y películas pero en fin ya será para después, espero y halla sido de su agrado nos vemos hasta la próxima. c:**


	4. Dulce ternura o dulce locura?

**Aquí estoy de nuevo después de hace años de ausencia otra vez jaja qué les digo?, a veces me ocupo en un sin fin de cosas que olvido por completo este sitio y esta historia sin terminar, quien lo diría no?, en fin no quisiera aburrirlos con mis tontas explicaciones queridos lectores así que pasemos a la Historia de una vez jaja, qué disfruten este cap.**

 ** _DULCE TERNURA O DULCE LOCURA?_**

Ambos bajaban por las escaleras del palacio, charlando alegremente sobre algún tema en particular, tigresa soltaba una qué otra carcajada ya que era muy raro que lo hiciera, y si por alguna razón llegaba a suceder dicho fenómeno se aseguraba qué estuviera sola o acompañada de quien podría considerarse que era su mejor amigo, en este caso la situación era la última de las que acabamos de mencionar, habían reído y charlado tanto que no se percataron en que estaban a punto de llegar al final de dichas escaleras...

Al llegar al pueblo, Po y Tigresa se dirigieron al restaurante de fideos del señor ping, de todos modos no haría daño una pequeña visita...

O al menos eso creían ambos...

Auch!!, eso dolió papá comento Po mientras se sobaba el lugar donde tremendo cucharón había impactado...

Eso es por no venir a verme más seguido Po, te has preguntado qué es lo que pasaría si llego a enfermar o algo?, quien se haría cargo del restaurante?...

Po simplemente rodó los ojos un poco divertido y a la vez fastidiado por la gran actuación de su padre y también por el drama que había hecho en la cocina, tan grande era qué algunos comensales curiosos asomaban un poco su cabeza más allá del mostrador...

Papa, tu estás más sano qué yo y tigresa juntos, además no te podría pasar nada ya que estas en el valle de la paz, el hogar de nada más y nada menos que los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón, exclamó Po con mucha energía y confianza...

Pero solo esto ocasionó qué el cucharón volara por un costado de su rostro, tigresa solo observaba divertida aquella "discusión" entre padre e hijo, sin embargo el sr ping se percató de esto y también sufrió un "castigo"...

Tigresa hija mirate, pero que delgada estas, seguro que en el palacio no sirven buena comida ven y toma asiento...

No, señor ping no tengo hambre no tiene el porque preocuparse, de verdad no tengo nada de hambre intentó excusarse la felina sin éxito alguno, cuando se percató ya estaba sentada y tenia frente a ella un gran tazón de fideos...

Tigresa solo soltó un suspiro de resignación y comenzó a comer mientras Po ayudaba a su padre a atender algunas mesas, cuando tigresa hubo terminado de comer Po ya regresaba hacia la cocina...

Entonces nos vamos?, pregunto confiado y alegre Po...

Salgamos de aquí, tigresa se levantó de la mesa recogió su plato e intento lavarlo sin embargo no pudo hacerlo ya que el señor ping alegaba qué sería una falta de respeto hacia el y hacia su restaurante...

Tigresa agradeció la comida y salió del restaurante caminando en compañía de Po, ambos charlaban acerca de sus actividades cotidianas y de lo mucho que se divertían en compañía el uno con el otro, tan metidos en su platica estaban qué llegaron al pequeño establecimiento sin darse cuenta siquiera...

El dueño del establecimiento los saludo con respeto y admiración y así mismo los invito a tomar asiento en una de las mesas de dicha cafetería...

Es un gran honor recibirlos en este humilde negocio maestros, díganme ordenarán algo?, algún te o café?, alguna galleta o pastelillo?, mencionó la cabrá qué era el dueño y trabajador de la cafetería...

De hecho hemos venido a probar sus "platillos" exóticos mencionó Po un poco nervioso, espero no haber sido grosero se disculpo...

Jajaja para nada maestro, se que no es muy común ver una cafetería por estos rumbos no?, en fin permitame ofrecerles a lo que los europeos le llaman "café", y no se preocupe la casa invita...

La cabrá salio de la sala dejando solos a ambos maestros, ninguno decía nada más bien observaban la Constitución del lugar...

 **En fin** **he aquí el nuevo y penúltimo cap de este pequeño fanfic espero que te haya gustado si es así te invito a que me dejes un review para al menos saber que no todo el fandom esta muerto xD, bueno nos leemos luego ;)**


End file.
